


Не совсем взаправду

by Neitent



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent





	Не совсем взаправду

— Три-два! Я победил.

— Ага. И какое желание?

Юра перекатился на кровати, сбросил карты на пол. За окном дул ледяной ветер и лило — вот и «погуляем по городу», вот и «байк возьми, полчаса — и мы у руин замка без туристов». А вместо этого оба валялись на кровати в гостиничном номере — и играли в карты, просто потому что в долгожданном отпуске тупить в телефон беспонтово. Какие там музеи? — на обед они остались в отеле, а теперь лениво резались в карты на желание.

Фантазия работала так себе. Всё интересное — «Принеси жратву», «отсоси, а» и «сделай массаж ног» — они уже загадали, а загадывать ерунду было совсем не прикольно.

— Да хуй его знает, — Юра почесал пятку. — Давай я воин с древней планеты, а ты проститутка из водного народа, который трахается без остановки.

— …Я даже не буду спрашивать, откуда ты это взял.

— А кто меня в прошлый раз заездил?

«И кто из душа не вылезает?» — добавил Юра мысленно. Он уже привык бежать первым, пока Отабек не спохватился и не занял ванную минут на сорок.

— И что мне делать?

— Ты ж профессионал, вот и придумывай.

Отабек задумался, кивнул и спихнул Юру с кровати.

— Эй, ты чего?

— Ты сейчас придёшь ко мне в бордель, где я буду с нетерпением тебя дожидаться. Иди, сам такое придумал.

— Гад, — фыркнул Юра и пошёл в душ. Там он ополоснулся по-быстрому, обмотал вокруг бёдер полотенце и завис в телефоне, стараясь не вслушиваться в шорохи снаружи.

— Готово.

Юра шагнул было вперёд, но… Что делать дальше? Он понятия не имел, с чего начинать — вроде бы игра, вроде бы какая разница, но Бека, сволочь, развернул всё так, чтобы начинать не ему. «Привет, как дела, красавчик? Сколько стоит ночь? Иди сюда?» Похуй, разберётся.

Он повернул ручку и — ого! — Отабек ждал его в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу. Он завернулся в шелковое короткое кимоно, и из-под него выглядывали такие же светлые шелковые же шортики.

— Ты же сестре вёз…

А ведь хороший подарок. Удачный. Без кружев, ничего лишнего, и в разрезе видно грудь и пресс, и тонкая ткань так хорошо подчёркивает мускулы… Похуй, подарок ещё раз купят, а этот оставят себе. Невозможно охуенно.

— Ты, м-м-м, работаешь здесь?..

Отабек легко поднялся на ноги и, красуясь, подошёл к Юре.

— Конечно, милый. Кого бы ты хотел — девочку, мальчика, у нас даже есть гермафродиты с планеты З…

— Тебя, — оборвал его Юра. — Тебя.

Отабек отыгрывал доброжелательность администратора на ресепшне, приправленную какой-то порнушной ноткой, но Юра-то видел, что на самом деле Отабек прётся от того, как от него самого прётся Юра, и сейчас бы завалить его, и… Но ведь правила игры не запрещают?

Юра шагнул к стенке, припечатал Отабека, поцеловал жадно и мокро.

Задница Отабека, едва прикрытая тонким шелком — восхитительно упругая, крепкая. Юра облапал её, притёрся пахом о пах — стояло как следует.

Сейчас бы… Он оторвался от губ Отабека, уткнулся ему в шею. Воздуха не хватало, и дыхание Отабека — жаркое, быстрое, короткие выдохи и жадные вдохи — опаляло ухо. Надо прийти в себя. Не трахаться немедленно. Юра приподнял голову — и объятия Отабека стали жестче. Чувствовалось: стоит только Юре отвлечься — и не понятно будет, что это у них за игра такая. Отабек пытался перехватить контроль. Какого чёрта?

Юра сгрёб волосы Отабека в кулак, запрокинул ему голову.

— Не забывайся.

Отабек улыбался уголком рта. Будто бы это он позволил юре командовать. Ну-ну. Он невинно пожал плечами и опустился на колени, опять не дождавшись приказа, не давая Юре решать как — сука! — клиенту. И Юра успел поймать этот взгляд. Сам ведь загадал — шлюха из похотливого народа. И какие там приказы! Какие «шлюха, соси!», дурацкие и вымученные, да кто кого ещё взял в рабство?

Перед глазами плыло. Он опёрся руками о стену, выдохнул: «Бека, пожалуйста!». Где-то там был стол, да? Юра вслепую шагнул в сторону, едва не впечатался бедром. Похуй. Отабек не отпускал, и Юра только шептал: «Оближи, ещё, вот так, пожалуйста, Бека, ну!» — и перед глазами плыло, и хотелось ухватить за волосы, трахнуть в рот. Но пальцы соскальзывали с головы, ласкали лицо, шею, ноги едва держали. Его Отабек стоял перед ним на коленях, и во рту у него был член — Юрин член! — и светлый халатик прилип к спине, и из-за пояса коротких шёлковых шорт — какой, наверное, охуенный вид сзади! — выглядывала головка члена.

— Блядь. Кончай, Бека.

Отабек ухмыльнулся, послушно кивнул (член оттянул щёку) и потянулся к себе рукой. Юра бы сам хотел. Дотронулся бы хотя бы стопой — если бы ноги держали. Он в этом ракурсе даже ничего толком разглядеть не мог — а ведь казалось бы, сколько раз видел! И сколько бы ещё смотрел это шоу. Ничего. Видел другое: как собирается складка между бровей, и лицо Отабека становится таким сосредоточенным; как отчаянно Отабек пытается удержать ритм для Юры; как вибрирует горло и возвращает Юре стоны — а тот и сам готов сорваться в оргазм. И как по-особенному быстро и жадно сосёт Отабек в ритме движений своей руки, и невольно Юра следует за ним, выгнувшись почти до столешницы.

И когда он пришёл в себя — как же колотилось сердце! — Отабек по-прежнему сидел перед ним на коленях. Шорты приспущены, сперма на животе, сперма на бёдрах и на губах — и при этом умудрялся выглядеть так спокойно, будто бы это не он, будто бы это всё Юра! Такой красивый, такой родной, такой…

— Так как мне называть тебя, милый? — невинно спросил Отабек, облизнувшись.

Эту сволочь надо бы стукнуть как следует. А лучше трахнуть. Их новый первый раз, так? Не совсем первый, не совсем взаправду, но так даже лучше. Он опустился на пол к Отабеку, слизнул свою сперму с его губ и уже спускался ниже, когда Отабек прошептал:

— Я слышал, твой народ всегда ходит с оружием.

Юра фыркнул и, давясь от смеха, уткнулся Отабеку в живот.

Да. С лезвиями, прикрученными прямо к обуви. И снимает он их, только когда приходит трахаться к своей космической проститутке с дальней планеты.


End file.
